


One World

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry adopts a baby. How does the world react when they learn the truth of the child's identity? This is a gift-fic for someone, and the lucky recipient will be revealed on Christmas Day.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: The song and the HP Universe do not belong to me. 'One World' is performed by, and found on their debut group album, Celtic Woman. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and all associated companies.

A/N: This story almost completely disregards DH. Most of the events of the book do not coincide with what I want for this story, so....those events don't happen here. Teddy is still born to Remus and Tonks. Bill and Fleur are still married. And Harry still has the Deathly Hollows. That's about it. I also slightly alter the lyrics of the song this story inspired.

Prologue - June 6, 2003  
 _I hear a baby crying, a sad sound, a lonely sound...I long to take him in my arms and then I'll dry away all his tears..._

Smoke filled the stifling summer air in Hogsmeade as the last sounds of battle slowly faded away on the hot and heavy breeze. The agonized cries of the badly injured created a white noise that just seemed to blend into the background. In the midst of it all, stood one person. Harry James Potter. Finally, he had defeated Voldemort. Scant weeks before his twenty-third birthday and he was finally free. Free of everything. The Dursleys, the demands of the Wizarding World, all of it, and now he could rest.

Too many had died in this damned war. Too many good souls. Poor Teddy, now five years old, was without family. Remus and Tonks had died in battle a few months ago, and Ted and Andromeda were murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange back in 2000. The Malfoys had defected to the side of the Light after Narcissa was raped and tortured before being brutally slaughtered because of Draco and Lucius' failures. Charlie and Percy Weasley had been killed in the battle just won. They had lost Ginny in September of 2001. Molly was inconsolable, now she'd probably lose her mind. So many good souls, too many. And Harry felt the burden of every last one. And he still had to look after young Teddy.

His thoughts were soon pierced by the cry of an infant. _There shouldn't be a baby here! Who'd be crazy enough to bring one into battle, besides Bellatrix?_

He slowly clambered to his feet and moved forward towards the sound. He was shocked when he realized that the cries were coming from the smoldering pile of robes that used to clothe Voldemort. Moving back the fabric, he found a dark haired child on the ground, a curse scar on his chest from where Harry had cursed the evil wizard only moments before. What could this mean?

"Harry...." came the soft whisper of a familiar voice. A soft glow that emanated from the ring that adorned Harry's hand soon materialized into Dumbledore's form. "Harry. That is indeed Tom Riddle reduced to infancy. He has been given another chance. A chance to start over again and live the life he should have."

"Why?" cried Harry. "Why does he get a second chance and so many others don't? What about Mom, Dad, Sirius, Cedric and all the others? Why haven't they been given a second chance?"

"Harry. Rebirth comes to all. It's just that some have to wait. Your parents, Sirius, they were to guide you in this final battle. Cedric has already been reborn and you know him quite well, and will get to know the new child as he grows older. I believe you call him your godson, Teddy."

Harry's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "But..."

"It's neither here nor there Harry. Young Tom needs someone to take care of him. Should the rest of the Wizarding World discover his true heritage, it will mean disaster. Please be that someone who takes care of him, Harry."

The young man looked down at the wailing baby. It would only be a matter of time before someone paid enough attention to him to take him away, and he needed to flee before the reporters started showing up. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave a child to live unloved. Tom Riddle had become Voldemort because he had no one. He grew up in an orphanage, friendless and alone and it twisted him. Harry couldn't do that to him again. He'd have to blood-adopt him, like he did with Teddy, just in case things went wrong.

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful Harry. Good luck, to both of you." With that, Dumbledore's image faded and the ring became lifeless once more.

"I just hope my luck hasn't run out," muttered the dark haired boy as he scooped up the child and disapparated from the scene of the battle.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? I was wondering, should I pair Harry up with someone? Who, and why should I pair him with that person?


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: Harry adopts a baby. How does the world react when they learn the truth of the child's identity? MERRY CHRISTMAS HPFANDOM! Ha, bet you all thought that it was for an individual. GOTCHA!  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter 1  
 _I see a boy who's frightened; a young boy, with old eyes; I long to say "You're welcome here, you can be happy now that you're home"_

When Harry got to the safe house/emergency hospital where Teddy was staying, baby Tom in tow, he immediately sat down to rest. Poppy Pomfrey rushed over to tend to him soon after. She swept the baby from his arms, conjuring a bassinet as she did so, before rounding on him, wand out. The familiar tingle of diagnostic charms swept across his weary body as she clucked disapprovingly.

After about an hour or so of scans, healing charms, and potions, she finally let him go and find Teddy, while she checked on the infant he had brought with him. Harry finally found the little boy and knelt down, his arms open to accept his godson in a hug. "Hey cub."

"Papa Harry!" cried Teddy as he flung himself into the welcoming embrace. He always referred to Harry as Papa Harry. Remus and Tonks were referred to as Daddy and Mommy, but Harry was Papa, not Uncle, like most kids would call their godparents.

After a few moments, Harry held his godson out at arm's length to look at him. He could see what should never be seen in the eyes of a child so young. Fear and weariness. "It's finally over, cub. The bad man is no more. We can finally have a life, and a home, at peace." That started Teddy crying in relief and Harry just held him.

Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to walk over to him, the bassinet floating at her side. "He's perfectly healthy, Harry. Who does he belong to?"

"Madame Pomfrey, Poppy," began the young man, "I'm going to tell you a major secret. I hope I can rely on you for help."

"Of course. I'd be very disappointed in you if you thought I'd ever betray your secrets."

Harry cast a silencing bubble around them before speaking. "He's Tom Riddle. Though that won't be his name for much longer. I'm going to blood-adopt him. He's been given a second chance."

Poppy had gasped when she heard the infant's identity, but she trusted the man before her. "He'll have a good life with you Harry. I know you can raise him right."

"Is he going to be my baby brother?" asked Teddy.

"Yes he is cub. He's Tom for now, but I'm changing his name, so you'll have to keep it a secret. His identity will be put under the Fidelius, with me as secret keeper, so no one will discover who he really is without my say so."

"You should get Severus to help you with that, Harry. He's quite skilled at secrecy spells."

"He'd have to be. It kept him alive for all these years. But first, for now, he's going home with me. We all need to rest."

"You especially. Your magic levels are very low right now. I recommend several days of no magic. Which means you'll have to change his diapers and such in the muggle way."

"I figured as much."

"Can I help Papa?"

"Of course you can, Teddy. I'll teach you how to do all of it. Fortunately, Molly taught me how for you," teased Harry with a grin.

"Awwww...PAAA!" whined Teddy, embarassed.

Poppy chuckled at the exchange. "You two had best get going before everyone starts flooding in here."

"You're right, and thanks Poppy. After the Fidelius is cast, I'll get in touch with you to release you under it. Thanks again," with that, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"You get out of here before I have you in a bed to see if you've got brain damage," ordered the flustered Mediwitch. "Go on. Out with you."

Finally, Harry disapparated with the boys in tow, back to 12 Grimmauld Place. He guided Teddy up the stairs and into his room. "I'm going to keep Tom with me, in your old nursery, for now, but I've got a special job for you little man."

"What's that, Papa Harry?"

"I need you to help me come up with a new name for him, and I want you to check all our old family records. Both mine, and yours. Can you do that for me?"

"Yup. Aunty Mione taught me how to research."

"Oh, boy. You're going to be a Ravenclaw."

"Naw, I'm a Gryffindor!" replied the boy, changing his hair to deep scarlet and his eyes to burnished gold, to show House loyalty. Harry laughed and mussed the boy's hair.

"Well, it's been a long day. What do you say to some dinner, then we get our baths and go to sleep."

"Can I stay with you tonight, Papa Harry?"

"Of course, cub," said the man. He knew that Teddy wanted reassurance that everything was going to be alright, and wouldn't deny him this small bit of comfort.

After dinner and a bath, Tom needed changing, so Harry took Teddy with him into the nursery and laid the baby on top of the changing table.

"It's a good thing I kept your old stuff, kiddo. That way, all I'll have to do is buy some diapers. For now though, I'll transfigure something for him and put a time-extending charm on it."

"What's a time-stending charm?"

Harry chuckled at the mispronunciation. "That's time-EX-tending. Don't worry, you'll get it eventually. Anyways, it's a charm that extends the length of time something stays transfigured, that way it won't run out on you before you're ready for it to. It could be bad if that happened."

"How?"

"Well, say you're badly injured okay, and it may be a while before you can get to a Healer..with me so far?" Teddy nodded. "Well, you transfigure something into a bandage or whatever, then apply it to the injury. Now, you apply the extension charm, so that the bandage doesn't become what it once was. Perhaps you transfigured your bandage from an acorn. That wouldn't do much for a broken arm now would it?"

"Nope."

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now watch." Harry transfigured piece of lint he withdrew from his pocket into a fresh nappy, then transfigured some dust into baby powder. He grabbed a handkerchief from his bedroom and made some wipes from it. Afterwards he demonstrated how to change a diaper. He pulled off the old one, face scrunching up at the toxic stench that all babies seemed to have after soiling their nappies, and banished it to the diaper bin. He then gently wiped Tom's backside clean with the wipes, before dusting him with the powder. He then quickly and efficiently wrapped the diaper around the baby's lower half, before sliding him into a clean sleeper. Fortunately, magical sleepers always changed size to grow with the infant, so the parents wouldn't go crazy with having to buy new baby clothes all the time.

"After we get some sleep, you, Tom and I will go shopping. I'll have to wear a glamour, and I'll put one over Tom, Once we are disguised, you can match yourself to us, don't forget to alter more than your eyes and hair, then we'll look like family on an outing. Okay?"

"Okay Papa Harry. Pertendin' is fun."

"That's pretending, but you'll learn."

"'Kay."

"Now, get your pj's on. It's time for bed."

"'Kay."

As Teddy scurried off to his room, Harry did a quick series of cleaning charms on the nursery's furniture before placing Tom in the crib. He set up the magical baby monitor before going to his own room to change into his nightclothes. "Sleep well, Tom. Your nightmares are over. Hopefully, forever."


	3. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:   
Harry adopts a baby. How does the world react when they learn the truth of the child's identity? This is a gift-fic for someone, and the lucky recipient will be revealed on Christmas Day.   


* * *

Chapter 2

_We're all a part of one world, we all can share the same dreams, and if you just reach out to me then you will find, deep down inside, I'm just like you._

The next morning, Harry woke up from a truly restful sleep, for the first time. It was a major change, and he hoped that it would continue, though he wasn't going to hold his breath. He immediately got up, without disturbing Teddy, who was still out of it, probably from the stress and worry over the past few weeks or so, and made his way to the bathroom to clean up.

After he finished, he noticed that his godson was still out like a light, so he went to check on his newest charge. _A new chance, huh? Well, we'll see if we can't get it right this time. No more of this Dark Lord nonsense._ While thinking those thoughts, Harry checked the baby's diaper which was wet, so he set about changing it, before seeing about getting breakfast. He woke up Teddy, and set him to getting started for the day before summoning Kreacher.

"Kreacher, we need breakfast for two and a fresh bottle for the baby. Feel free to make enough for yourself as well. I'll see to feeding the munchkin, then we'll figure out about a nursery."

"Master Potter, we has a nursery. Little magic make good as new. Good for little Lord."

"Very well. We'll get that taken care of after breakfast. I'll also be adding to the housekeeping account so that there is money for supplies for him."

"Very good Master."

"Papa Harry?"

"Yeah cub?"

"I thought up a name for him."

"What did you come up with kiddo?"

"Tristan, Papa Harry."

"It's a very good name. Tristan it is. Tristan Potter. Whaddya think?"

"I like it."

"Good. And, you know you can call me just Papa."

"I know, but I don't want to forget Daddy."

"Oh, cub. You know that I won't let that happen. You can always ask me about him and your mum. Or, we could go ask Great Grandma Minnie. She knows a lot of stories too."

"Can I really?"

"Always. Now, let's go get breakfast, and then we'll go find Uncle Severus."

"Why, Papa?"

Harry grinned at the name. He had a family and he loved it. "Because, he's going to help us protect Tristan. He can help us so that no one finds out that he was originally Tom Riddle."

"Oh."

"Now, let's go get some breakfast, then we'll get ready to go see Uncle Severus."

"Okay, Papa."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, the three of them were gathered in the study of Severus' house at Spinner's End.

"We need your help with a Fidelius Severus."

"And what is it that you need protected, Harry?"

The young man held up the infant. "His real identity. Poppy already knows the truth, and she's already agreed to be his pediatrician."

"And what is his real identity?" Severus had to admit he was curious as to why this child needed to have a secret identity. Though he'd never say so out loud.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"You can't be serious."

"No, I can't, he died in the Department of Mysteries, remember?"

"Very poor taste in jokes Potter."

"I know. I swear to you, on my family's graves, that I am deadly serious about his real identity."

"I believe you. Do you know how it happened?"

"I haven't the first clue. All I know is that after I defeated Voldemort, this baby was left behind. His identity has been confirmed as Tom. He is now Tristan Severus Potter."

"I'm honored to be included in his new name. I trust that he will be raised properly?"

"Of course. I intend to make sure he will never become a Dark Lord. He's been given a second chance. I'm going to make sure he gets a good life."

"Very well. I'll be a part of this. Have you chosen a secret keeper?"

"Yes. I choose you."

"Again, I am honored."

"I also want you to be his godfather."

"You are choosing me over Weasley?"

"It's safest. You know the truth already. I don't ever have to let Ron know."

"It would be safe, with the Fidelius in place."

"Who else is to know of Tristan's real identity?"

"Teddy already knows, but that will be eliminated by the charm. I want Minerva included. Hermione as well."

"Why Mrs. Weasley and not her husband?"

"Because, as assistant to the Head of Research for the Department of Mysteries, Hermione will be able to figure out how and why this happened."

"Ah. Well then. Let's get started, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Harry adopts a baby. How does the world react when they learn the truth of the child's identity? This is a gift-fic for someone, and the lucky recipient will be revealed on Christmas Day. NOW ADDED: Harry/Draco Slash (no sex though).  


* * *

A/N: I decided to go with Drarry. Sorry guys. I know some of you were rooting for Snarry, but I just don't think Snape is attractive. I sometimes read stories with Sev/Draco/Harry, or Sev/Other, but I just can't picture Snape as sexy. But, that's my opinion.

_Loud voices raised in anger speak harsh words, such cruel words. Why do they speak so selfishly when we have got so much we can share?_

September 1, 2014

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" called the dark haired boy excitedly. His dark eyes were alight with mischief and humor. He was dressed in the finest clothes, as his Father insisted on only the best, much to his Dad's amusement.

Harry turned to his son and motioned him to calm down. "What is it Tristan?"

"Isn't this the best? I'm finally going to go to Hogwarts!"

"Yes, and we'll be late if you don't calm down and finish getting dressed," drawled a silky, cultured voice. Both dark haired males turned and regarded the blonde aristocrat standing nearby. Standing next to him, was a fifteen-year-old boy with straight black hair, one silvery-grey eye, and one emerald green eye. He looked amazingly like a cross between Harry Potter, and his husband of five years Draco Malfoy. No one looking at the boy would have guessed that he wasn't blood-related to either man.

"Teddy, why don't you get in the car while Tristan gets his shoes on?" suggested Harry. "Draco, why don't you join him?"

"Okay, Pops," said Teddy, as he and his stepfather walked out the door.

"Now Tristan," began Harry. "You need to settle down, put your shoes on, and go get in the car. I know you're excited, but you can't get there any faster by being hyper." He gently coaxed his son into getting his shoes on and out the door to the waiting car.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have apparated, Harry," groused Draco.

"Because I like driving far more than apparating. I don't get as queasy," replied his husband as he guided the car out of the driveway and down the street.

"Wimp."

"Ponce."

Back and forth the pair went, though those who knew them best could tell that there was no real bite to the insults. Those differences had been workd out long ago. It wasn't long before they were at King's Cross Station and getting the boys situated on the train.

"Now, Teddy, you look after Tristan, no matter what House he's in. Don't badger him though. You know how he gets when someone's overprotective. And you, Tristan. Remember, what House you go in doesn't matter. Your Father and I will still love you."

"Yeah, but we already know you'll be a Slytherin, so it doesn't really matter what he just said, now does it?"

"Dad," groaned Teddy. "Can't you two give it a rest?"

"Theodore, we wouldn't be who we are unless we were fighting. It's been that way for years. Ever since..."

"We were in school," finished Teddy in unison with Draco. "Geeze, can't you call me Ted, or Teddy? Theodore is so.....stuffy sounding."

"It's your proper name," replied Draco in a snooty tone. His face transformed quickly when Harry headslapped him. "What did you do that for?" he demanded with a glare.

"For acting like a pureblood prat. I don't know why you keep it up when you're married to a half-blood, and you adopted two more. You should be used to being informal by now."

"And you should have more class. You are so uncouth."

"And you're a poncy little git, still."

Both boys rolled their eyes before climbing on the train as the bell whistled. "See you at school Dads!" they called.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, after the long train ride, the first years climbed into the miniature floatilla of boats, while the older students filled up the thestral-drawn carriages. Tristan Potter was all but wetting himself with excitement, eager to see where he'd be placed and for classes to start.

It wasn't long before they got out of the boats and were filing into the Great Hall for the Sorting. One by one, they were called up to the front of the staff table, where they sat on the little stool and put the Sorting Hat on their heads.

Finally, "Potter, Tristan" was called and he scurried forward. Moments after he put the Hat on, it blurted out loud: "TOM RIDDLE!"

At first the room went deadly still, then the buzz of whispers filled the air before the Hat put the poor child into Slytherin.

A great many of the older students had dark expressions on their faces. They knew that name from their history books. That was the real name of the last true Dark Lord, Voldemort.


	5. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Here's the big reveal: This is a Christmas gift-fic for EVERYONE at HPFANDOM! I will be updating as soon as I can, so please hold tight everyone. Have a safe, happy, and HP-fanfic-filled holiday.


End file.
